<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing works out for shuhua by dcidlemnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941099">nothing works out for shuhua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcidlemnia/pseuds/dcidlemnia'>dcidlemnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daily dose of (g)i-dle [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, not that bad I swear, spiderman? - Freeform, spiderwoman?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcidlemnia/pseuds/dcidlemnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeh Shuhua is a college student at Seoul University, and to everybody else she seemed like the average hard-working adult, but she had a secret to keep..</p><p>or</p><p>shuhua is spiderwoman and has to protect her city but can she protect herself from her very.. angry soojin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daily dose of (g)i-dle [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a sticky situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yk.. the inspired by option on here is ass.. so this work is inspired by Finally Home, the author is hereforfood, i sincerely suggest you check it out if you haven’t already. i’m in love with it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another late night out...</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to be sitting on a lamp post at approximately... in the middle of the goddamn night, but as Spider-Woman, she had a job to do.</p><p> </p><p>And that job was specifically keeping the streets of her city safe. But she wouldn’t be a very good protector if she just let those goons that were trying their best to break into a store on a very cold Sunday night, now would she?</p><p> </p><p>“Great.. amazing..”</p><p> </p><p>Not like she was planning on going home, no.. not her. She definitely wasn’t thinking of cuddling with her beloved girlfriend under very warm blankets in their cozy college dorm..</p><p> </p><p>Nope, that wasn’t her.</p><p> </p><p>Falling backwards without a groan, Shuhua let herself fall before she webbed closer to the corner store that had men clad in black fiddling with the back door.</p><p> </p><p>Rookie moves, easy targets, quick disposal, no biggie, right?</p><p> </p><p>”Really boys? On a very very chilly weekend, you decide to do this? Why not drink a beer—“ Shuhua calmly walked up to them, shooting a web to a goon that ran towards her, effectively trapping him against a brick wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Have some chips?—“ Another web, another man down.</p><p> </p><p>”Why not video games? Call of duty?—“ Annnd another.. they really were relentless.</p><p> </p><p>”I personally enjoy Call of duty four—“ Seriously why were they still rushing at her like they had a one track mind, they all joined their buddies on the wall anyway.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay come on, that was like, the fourth time you guys have done that, don’t you have a better pla—“ That wasn’t supposed to happen, she wasn’t supposed to be smacked in the face with a plasma ball, no.</p><p> </p><p>”Shut the hell up already! We’ve been trying ages to get you, to lure you out and all you talk about it video games?” A gruff voice shouted at her from above, a figure stood at the top of the roof, glaring down at her with a green orb hovering in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>”No need to be rude, I was just shari—“ She was just about to made a smart comment until she saw his hand raising and she had to dart out of the way, spiraling through the air and watching with fascination as the orb seemed to have auto aim.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh fuc—“ That’s all she could get out before she was thrown straight into the adjacent wall across the street. She was sure her ribs were broken from the impact.</p><p> </p><p>Who has a stick shoved up their ass this far on a Sunday?!</p><p> </p><p>”You’ve ruined <em>every. single. plan. </em>that I’ve ever had.” She sometimes hated herself and they way she couldn’t keep her mouth shut because..</p><p> </p><p>”Well then you must suck at being a villain because I managed to do that..” Yup, she hated herself because she was now getting blasted into oblivious, her suit shredding up beneath the force of her enemy who gravitated towards her slowly.</p><p> </p><p>”Wow. What do you eat these days?” She wasn’t designed to take the force of a million suns right to her chest, or at least that’s what it felt like. Her skin was scorching, damn, she really needed to upgrade her suit.</p><p> </p><p>To what? To withstand the power of the fucking sun? Yeah right.</p><p> </p><p>”I have you under my hand, this right here, is something I’ve been working on for the past few years. Ever since you came into the picture, my business has been slowing down. And money.. is very precious to me.”</p><p> </p><p>”Alright, Mr. Krabs.” Holy fuck could she just keep her mouth shut—</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking infuriating!” This time she regained her spider senses and she managed to zip away before the next giant green glob came hurling at her towards the ground. Her cuts and burns made her grip weak halfway through the swing and she ended up crashing into a car.</p><p> </p><p>That person was not going to have a good time in the morning if the sizable dent in the side told Shuhua anything.</p><p> </p><p>Soojin was going to kill her for showing up looking like a punching bag, that’s if.. Mr. Big and Angry Krabs didn’t do it first.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay, come at me then. If you’re so angry. Show me whatcha got, big man!” Maybe she should put in a program where it muted her completely in her mask.</p><p> </p><p>It would be a great time to test out her new webs though, it shot out consecutive webbings and shocked whatever it came into contact with. Did she see if it worked first? No, that’s why she said she’s trying it out now.</p><p> </p><p>She probably should’ve worked on it a bit more because when she released it, it shocked her as well, but it had its desired effect on Mr. Krabs who let out a gurgled groan.</p><p> </p><p>”Ow. Ow, ow that burns, everything burns.” She stumbled on the ground, wheezing as she looked up to the men she left alone to break into the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Did she really forget about that during her midnight roast session?</p><p> </p><p>”Hey! Get out of that!” What were they, dogs? And they would shoo when she yelled at them? Did her brain cells get fried as well.. geez.</p><p> </p><p>”Not so strong now are you, Spider?” A goon laughed at her, raising a gun that held a green energy that suspiciously looked too much like the one in Mr. Krabs’ hand.</p><p> </p><p>”I—“ She barely had time to dodge the hit, her web shooter was jammed from the shock earlier and all she could do was run and jump. She felt like a character in GTA.</p><p> </p><p>”Stay still!” She couldn’t just do that, but she also couldn’t help but screech a little when she ran smack dab into Mr. Krabs who had gotten up.</p><p> </p><p>”My.. little.. spidey.. dinner!” His large mechanical hands grabbed empty air, Shuhua already pounced onto his robotic head and spun away.</p><p> </p><p>She never took gymnastics.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua didn’t go far, sprinting towards him with gaining momentum and landed a fist right in the middle of his stupid mechanical face. It hurt, she was punching pure metal, but she also penetrated the mask, smashing the nose behind it.</p><p> </p><p>”Don't punch metal, got it.” She shook her hand with a grimace, using the web shooter that wasn’t useless and pinning him to the ground as he was dazed.</p><p> </p><p>”Get off me, nuisance.” She wrapped him in the remainder of her web substance, having to double it up since he seemed to be able to get out if there weren’t enough layers.</p><p> </p><p>”Now.. stay here.. and” She heaved in a giant breath, feeling the adrenaline slowly leave her body and the pain return to the multitude of wounds she was sporting.</p><p> </p><p>Oh Soojin was <em>not </em>going to be happy, because it was movie night and she was already two hours late if the giant clock on a building was correct.</p><p> </p><p>”And.. let me deal with your buddies, yeah? Yeah..” Then she limped off to wherever the idiots ran off to, which wasn’t far because they were still dragging their goods away.</p><p> </p><p>Her webs were gone and all she had was her fists, but they weren’t any worse, especially when she landed a precise hit to one of their throats. Her spider senses working into overdrive with how many times she had to duck and spin around, pinning men to the ground or hitting their jugulars.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t tell who’s blood she was covered in anymore when she collapsed onto the ground right next to them. They were barely breathing, but she guesses that’s just how she liked her men. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are the goddamn police!” Shuhua closed her eyes and just stayed as still as possible, waiting until the pain dulled so she could zip-tie the goons.</p><p> </p><p>Blue and red flashing lights entered her vision and she had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Now they came? When they were all half dead and the road was no longer a road, instead a bunch of rubble.</p><p> </p><p>”Looks like you took care of them for us, Spidey. Sorry we didn’t come earlier.. we didn’t get the call until just now.” Moonbyul, an officer Shuhua was close with apologized with her cuffs ready.</p><p> </p><p>”Yep. No problem at all. You.. you guys got them right? I think I need to chill here for a little longer before I gotta get back, man I am so dead.” The officer chuckled, snapping her cuffs around one of the men who groaned.</p><p> </p><p>”Wifey problems huh?” Moonbyul would know, she had her own wife at home who nagged her as well when she was late.</p><p> </p><p>”Uh huh.. thanks.. for dealing with these guys. I’m worn out.” Shuhua sighed, laying a cut up hand on her stomach, wincing when she grazed her burns.</p><p> </p><p>”You need the hospital, kiddo?” Moonbyul stood above her, a concerned look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”Nah. I’m.. I just gotta get home. I’ll heal. No need.” She stood up with the help of the offered hand, whining when her skin pulled at the effort.</p><p> </p><p>”Need a ride home?” Did she? She didn’t have her webs, but she could always get her backpack from one of the corners she stuck them to and fix them.</p><p> </p><p>”No thank you, Unnie. I’ve got a way home.” She bowed her head and started to limp away pathetically after receiving a proud pat on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Time to find the closest backpack..</p><p> </p><p>_<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>She was sat on a roof of a random building for about fifteen minutes, rewiring her web shooter and fixing the mechanisms. Hopefully this time she didn’t break it.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out her phone she turned it on and cringed at the flow of texts and missed phone calls from Soojin.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of responding, she picked up her things and hitched it onto her back, she would just talk to the angry lion at home face to face. Maybe she should pick up some sweets on the way home as a way to raise her chance of living.</p><p> </p><p>”Ah, shit. Why do you insist on hurting more as time passes..” She spoke into empty air, patting her searing burns gently, soothing herself.</p><p> </p><p>Pray for Yeh Shuhua and hope that she still gets kisses after all this.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. shuhua persuasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so, i had it written out last night but ao3 deleted it all because i left my browser for too long (i was watching an eng sub vlive, okay?) so i finished it this morning. so this isn’t how it previously was planned out, but this is the best i could do</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shuhua was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">not </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">a happy camper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was the least happy of happy campers. One, because she was quite literally bleeding all over the city she was sworn to protect. Two, her suit was ripped and she was going to have to provide Soyeon and Yuqi a months worth of ramen for them to give her a new one </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">and </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">modify it. And three, because she was about to get ripped a new one by the love of her life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rated this night zero stars. No, she was not satisfied with customer service. It had been too long since she’s gotten chewed out by Soojin and last time it had been because the girl thought she was flirting with someone, all she wanted was a cookie, she couldn’t get cookies anymore these days.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was grumpy too, she just wanted to lay down with Soojin and watch some stupid, sappy romcom the girl insisted on watching and stuff herself with buckets of ramen. Was that too much to ask for?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Shes </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">so </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">going to kill me.” Maybe she should start rehearsing lines she would say that would hopefully raise her chances of surviving the night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Hey Jin.. Sorry I’m late, just the usual, a superhuman trying to rob a store and end my life. How’s your night, jagi— No. Ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Hey.. Soojin— Too suspicious.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Baby, what’s up?— What am I thinking..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God she’s never going to get kisses ever again. She might as well just start grieving over the millions of kisses she received before this night. She still had Haku and Mata, they would still love her, right? Soojin’s persuasive, maybe she’s trained them into thinking Shuhua was a bad guy.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden buzzing sensation came from a pocket in her suit and she nearly shit her pants right there. It’s not everyday your ass buzzes right after you got nearly blown to shreds. Shuhua could already tell it was her girlfriend, because it didn’t only ring with a call once, it happened twice, and then three times before it came to a complete stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every time she didn’t answer a call she got ten years of her life cut off, she could feel it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">_<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Swinging onto the roof of her dorm building, she made sure nothing was going to fall out of her backpack and give someone a concussion down below before scaling the wall vertically. Luckily, Yuqi didn’t pull a joke on her and “forget” to put on the stick mechanism. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The window she usually climbed through to enter was hopefully unlocked, Soojin sealed the latch on when she was late to come home, making her walk through the ground floor with a flushed face and an awkward gait to her stride. Some lunatic with red and black full body spandex was walking through a college campus, what would they think?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Molding her fingertips to the glass she slowly pulled towards herself, praying it released to open. She must’ve done something good in her last life because she let out a silent cheer when it slid open. But then she cringe when it creaked and groaned. She needed to fix that.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could see the silhouette of Soojin on the couch through the curtains, the further she pulled back the curtain the more she saw how her arms were crossed and an adorable pout on her pink lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She’s so cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Now isn’t the time for those kinds of thoughts, Shuhua. She wouldn’t be very cute when she’s slapping the shit out of you for worrying her. She should’ve picked up some flowers and snacks on her way home but how would she do that when the store she bought it from, was ransacked?!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Shuhua hoped she could get away with crawling on the ceiling as silent as possible and make it to the bedroom to dress her wounds before Soojin saw but that idea went out the open window as soon as she heard blankets shuffling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She could see a Soojin sized lump of blankets moving in the dark to the lamp.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Yeh Shuhua.” The full name too.. if Gods were real they surely weren’t around to save her sorry ass this time. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Maybe if she stayed quiet then Soojin wouldn’t know she was there. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Nope, because suddenly warm light flooded the room and was no longer shrouded in darkness, Soojin could see her on all fours, stuck against the ceiling. She <em>could </em>hold a conversation from there, not allowing Soojin to see the damage on her body. <br/><br/></p><p class="p2">That also didn’t work because a hand grabbed the back of her suit and tugged. Shuhua held on for a while, until a hand came to slap her ass.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Get down from there, Shuhua.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Her chest hurt, the pain coursing through her body became very apparent the more she put off cleaning it. The pain is surely worth toughing through when she had a worser evil lingering below her like a hungry alligator.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Baby.. come here.” Soojin’s voice was light, seductive and charming, easily luring her in like bait on a fishing pole and she was a dumb fish, because she immediately dropped to her feet in front of her girlfriend who had an expression that severely rivaled the voice she used.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”I told you to come home at eleven. It is almost one in the morning! Where have you been, and your suit is all ripped up?! Look at you, you’re burnt like a turkey on Thanksgiving. And I have to take care of you, because you don’t know how to do it yourself, then I’m going to make you seaweed soup, and you’re going to rest. On the couch! For the next month!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Empty threats. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">All of them, especially the couch one, Soojin couldn't sleep alone, at least, she couldn’t sleep without Shuhua cuddling her. Though, the seaweed soup wasn’t asked for, she knew Soojin would end up making it for her anyway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”And you think it’s okay, to have me worrying all night long...” It wasn’t Shuhua’s fault, Soojin was just angry because she was worried. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“I’m sorry, jagiya.” She couldn’t promise it wouldn’t happen again, she had a job to do, a very important one. But she also had a high-maintenance girlfriend. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">(She wouldn’t want it any other way.)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”These are so bad, Shu.. look at you. You’re all hurt.” A kiss was pressed to the top of her mask before tender hands pushed her down onto the edge of the table, making her lean against it so Soojin could reach them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”It’s not that bad.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Oh no, it was that bad, every movement she made had her concealing a whine and a wince. She was also really bad at lying because as soon as Soojin sprayed disinfectant on her wounds, she let out a wheeze of pain. Shuhua was no masochist, she didn’t enjoy her suffering being multiplied by a million. She was vanilla if anything.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">(Soojin didn’t mind, she always had Shuhua trying out new things in bed anyway.)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”This is what you get, for being late to me.” Soojin didn’t mean it, but the anger was slowly leaving her body, resembling her softening touches and occasional kisses pressed to the surface of the mask.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”I’m here now, some douche decided it was a good idea to lure me out and rob a store. It’s okay though, I handled him, I handled him so well, aren’t you proud of me?” Shuhua’s ego was stroked easily, and Soojin always had a knack for complimenting the younger all the time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Mhm.. then why are you looking like a well done steak?” She wasn’t wrong, her burns did look like she was seared on a stove. They were slowly being washed away of the dried and new blood with delicate hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She healed faster than the average human, but that didn’t mean the pain was any less, or the risk of infection was any lower. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“I had to make it a fair fight, you know?” Shuhua’s hands went to Soojin’s hips, pulling her closer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Leave me alone, I’m taking care of you.” The Taiwanese didn’t care as she was rubbing her thumbs underneath Soojin’s large sleeping shirt that was originally Shuhua’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”You’re so beautiful, you know that? Taking care of me and being a sweetheart with your gorgeous self.” She was currently kissing ass, if she wanted to be able to sleep peacefully at night, she would have to love on Soojin a little extra than she usually did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”You’re not sweet talking me tonight, Yeh Shuhua.” Still not off the last and first name basis.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Who said I was sweet talking? I’m just appreciating you for taking such good care of me.” And it seemed to work, all she had to do was lace her words with affection and desire, then she had Soojin closing her eyes and breathe in deeply.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”You stink.. take a bath after..” That meant Soojin would be joining her, and that was a possibility of being able to make her feel good, Shuhua was never good at keeping her hands to herself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">How could she? When Soojin looked that good, acted this sweet, and Shuhua loved her this much. She could never.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Join me?” She didn’t receive a verbal answer, but with the way the older slightly dipped her head, that meant a ‘yes’.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">_<br/><br/></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Being in the warm water of their bath was no better than getting doused in cleaning alcohol, but when Shuhua had a certain Korean pressed against her front and facing her while sitting on her lap, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Soojin was gently washing her down, kissing her occasionally now that she was free of her mangled suit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”I’m okay.” Shuhua knew she needed the reassurance with the hesitation and the concern that still lingered in her eyes. Those seemed to go away when Shuhua’s hands crept lower than her hips and rested on her ass, fingers squeezing slightly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Shu.. don’t.” Instead of a warning, it came out through a slight moan when Shuhua continued kneading her soft flesh. The Taiwanese leaned forward, sloshing the water around and bringing her girlfriend closer to her body to start kissing her chest. She didn’t care about the pulling on her wounds, all she could think about was the moans coming from above her went her fingers got adventurous, seeking a warm canal to pump in and out of.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Curling when the time was right, making Soojin tuck her head in the crook of her neck, teeth biting down and pulling on the skin when Shuhua hit her spot a little too good. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">They didn’t care about the water going over the rim of the tub, not when Soojin came all over her fingers before being thrown into one right after when Shuhua kept her rhythm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">_<br/><br/></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”You’re an ass.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">The older was wiping herself down on shaky legs, wrapping the towel around her body and glaring at her girlfriend who was holding her up with a smug smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Who are you calling an ass? I just made you cum four times just now, why are you angry.” A woman’s heart.. too complicated to understand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”I’m supposed to be taking care of you! Not have you buried knuckle deep inside of me, you’re a sex demon. That’s all you are.” Shuhua hummed, waiting until Soojin was done drying herself to pick her up in a bridal carry.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”You’re just as bad as I am..” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“That’s not true. I have more self control than you do.” That was a lie, Soojin could barely keep herself contained next to Shuhua in class when the younger’s hands travelled too far underneath the desks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And that fact proved itself true, when Shuhua had her pressed into the sheets with her hips thrusting steadily, coaxing another orgasm, then another after that. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">_<br/><br/></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Are your burns okay? You went kind of hard then..” Shuhua nodded against Soojin’s head, her eyes trained on the movie displayed on the laptop.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”I’m alright, jagi. You okay?” Her hands rubbed the Korean’s legs soothingly, knowing it was aching from the previous rounds. They were dressed in their sleep clothes which was just a shirt and underwear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”The best..” They were cuddled up beneath the covers, finally indulging in the movie night that was several hours too late from their original time, but it was well-deserved. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Shuhua may not be so lucky the next time she comes home late, but she always had a trick up her sleeve to make Soojin weak for her again and again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Because if Shuhua was a sex demon, then Soojin was as well, the Taiwanese didn’t just learn from anybody after all..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>